snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walker
Walker is a character who has yet to appear in Grim Tales. He is mentioned in Chapter 8 and also slated to appear in the future. Origin Walker is the vigilante warden of the large prison in the Ghost Zone, where he imprisons the inhabitants for minor offenses in Danny Phantom. When Walker first ran into Danny Phantom, in "Prisoners of Love," Danny had accidentally piloted his dad's new Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone, and Walker threatened to arrest him if he met Danny again. Danny later encountered Walker again, after he entered the Ghost Zone in order to retrieve a present for his mother that he had accidentally sent there. He arrested Danny for possessing contraband from the human world and threw him into his prison, where Danny encountered many of the ghosts he'd battled before. However, Danny managed to organize a riot and they all escaped, with the exception of Danny who confronted Walker in an attempt to regain the present. At first proving helpless against Walker, Danny managed to escape after he realized that humans in the ghost world had similar properties to ghosts in the human world (ability to phase through things, etc.). Walker later returned in "Public Enemies," when he plotted to turn everyone against Danny in vengeance for his escape. Using Wulf's abilities to rip open tears between the Ghost World and the human world, he sent out his army of Ghost Guards to attack the town and raise a panic. Walker and his minions then began overshadowing people close to Danny. He took over the mayor and planned to have Jack Fenton elected as the head of defense against ghosts, thus rendering the town helpless against him. However, with a little help from Wulf, Danny defeated Walker and sent him and his minions back to Ghost Zone, though Walker's plan nonetheless succeeded, making Danny a Amity Park's public enemy number one. Walker also appeared in "The Fright Before Christmas," where he assisted Danny in taking down the Ghost Writer after finding out that the Ghost Writer had broken the Christmas truce. After Ghost Writer was defeated, Walker had him placed in his prison, presumably because Walker stated that the truce was a rule. He is then seen offering the writer an orange, which frightens him greatly. Walker's next appearance was in "Claw of the Wild," where he pursued Wulf and a number of other ghosts that had escaped the Ghost Zone. When he discovered that Danny Phantom was at a nearby camp, he quickly abducted the other campers so as to use them as bait for Danny. But Sam dressed up as Wulf in order to fool Walker, and Danny, Sam, and Wulf defeated Walker yet again. Powers and Abilities As a ghost he can : *'Flight, Invisibility, and 'Intangibility': standard ghost powers. *'Size Alteration': he can change his size at will till 60 mt, apparently only the ghost zone. *'Possession/Overshadowing': standard ghost power, he used this power to possess the former mayor of Amity Park to capture Danny in Public Enemies. *'Teleportation': he can teleport him self, becoming a green mist. *'Supernatural Strength': he can lift and throw Danny with ease. *'Ghost Ray': he can blast pink ghost rays from his hands *'Ecto-Rope Shooting Cane': this is one of his most basic instruments, is a little cane that shoots a ghost ray that ties up any ghost, Is most commonly used by his minions. *'Multilingua' : Walker has some knowledge of Esperanto, as he is able to understand Wulf. Gallery Walker.gif|Walker in Danny Phantom Category:Ghost Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Danny Phantom Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Category:Monarch Category:Unappeared Character